Stella and Brandon: True Love Never Goes Away
by hannahs77
Summary: it seems that stella and brandon are a happy couple. but will they survive the worst moments? please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D I'm going to write New story! Of course, I'll continue "I'll always protect you, Stella", but I want this story be better. Please, reviews :D**

Stella was in her room in Alfea. She stood in her bra and underwear in front of mirror. She wondered what to wear on date with her boyfriend, Brandon. She wear a blue dress, but after moment, she took dress off. Stella sighed and went to the wardrobe. She drawn from it denim shorts. She smiled to herself and wear this and green top with black stripes. On her legs, she wear black high heels. She hung over her shoulder bag and left the room. She stood in the sunny, big courtyard of Alfea and looked around. She hasn't noticed Brandon.

"Is he late?" – she asked herself and looked at her watch. They agreed on 6 p.m. and it was quarter after 6. She was a little angry. Suddenly, someone hid her eyes with his hands. Stella giggled. She knew it was Brandon, because she knew his warm and strong hands. She turned toward her boyfriend and hugged him. Brandon cupped her face In his hands and looked at her.

-I'm sorry for being late. Codatorta extended training. But I will reward you this. – he said and kissed his warm, tender lips. Stella kissed him back. Then, she broke up a kiss and Brandon gave her a helmet. Stella sat behind him on a motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid on his back. Brandon smiled to himself and launched engine. They went to the beach. Brandon got off his motorcycle and helped Stella to got off. They took off their shoes and Brandon took Stella's hand. They began to walk on the beach. Brandon sat on the sand and Stella sat on his laps. Stella put her head on his shoulder and looked at the sun. Seagulls flown around. Brandon wrapped his arms around her.

-Look, what a beautiful sunset, Brandon. – whispered Stella and closed her eyes. She nestled in his arms tighter. Brandon smiled.

-Not as beautiful as you. – he said. Stella opened her eyes and looked up at him. Brandon was about to kiss her. She closed her eyes again and wait. Then, his lips touched hers. It was long, passionate kiss. Brandon started to kiss her neck. Stella moaned silently.

-I love you so much, Stella. – he said gently.

-I love you too. – whispered Stella with smile. Suddenly, she began to tremble.

-What's happened, baby? – asked Brandon, anxious.

-I'm just a little chilly. – said Stella. Brandon took off his sweatshirt and gave her it. Stella wear it and giggled. This sweatshirt was too large for her, but she didn't mind it. Brandon watched her with tenderness. She looked lovely in his sweatshirt.

-Thank you. – she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek.

-It's time to go, Stel. – said Brandon after 10 minutes. Stella sighed.

-Ok, let's go. – she said. They both got on the motorcycle and left. When they were at Alfea, Stella descended of motorcycle and smiled to her boyfriend.

-Goodnight, baby. – said Brandon and kissed her lips.

-Goodnight, Brandon. – she said and Brandon left. Stella watched motorcycle departs and came back to Alfea. She was tired, but happy. When she entered to her room, she noticed that she is still wearing in Brandon's sweatshirt. She went to the mirror and screened in it. She looked funny, but attractive and cute. She took off her clothes and wrote text message to Brandon.

_Honey, I accidentally took your sweatshirt. Sorry._

After a moment, she got the answer.

_Never mind, baby. Keep it. I love you._

Stella smiled to herself and she wear pajamas' shorts. Then, she looked at her boyfriend's sweatshirt and wear it. She sniffed it. It smelled Brandon's cologne. She laid on bed and closed her eyes. "I love you, Brandon" – she thought and fell asleep.

**Ok, I'll add new chapter for few days. Reviews please! ;)**

**Love**


	2. Shock

**Thank you for reviews ;) Ok, next chapter:**

Today was a day of exams. Students of both schools wrote annual exam today.

All students in Alfea were excited. They were talking to each other and laughing. Only one girl stood up against the wall, lonely. She stared at screen of her BlackBerry. She was dressed in a black dress and had long blond hair. She looked worried. Girl with red, curly hair came to her.

-What's up, Stella? – she asked. She tried to cheer her up.

-Oh? No-nothing. I just wanted to call Brandon and wish him luck, but I think he switched off his phone. – said Stella and smiled to her friend, Bloom.

-I'm sure that just switched off his mobile phone. He is in love with you too much to ignore your phone calls, you know. – Bloom smirked and winked to Stella. Stella just sighed.

After the exam, Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Stella came out into the corridor.

-Exam wasn't so hard, at all. – said Musa and put earphones in her ears. Tecna rolled her eyes but smiled.

-Most of the questions were easy, but question 18 was quite difficult. – she said. Bloom shrugged. They began to talk about the exam, when suddenly Bloom looked at Stella.

-Stella? What happened to you? – asked Bloom, worried. Stella shook her head.

-Nothing. I'll go to my room. Bye! – she waved to her friends and went to her room. She looked at photo which were on the bookshelf. In this photo, Brandon hugged Stella and they both smiled to camera. Stella laid on her bed and took her BlackBerry. She called Brandon. Then, she heard answering machine.

_-Hi, it's Brandon. I can't answer now. __If__you have something__to say - record your message._

-Umm… Hi, Brandon. It's me, Stella. Umm… Call back if you can… If you want. – She whispered and threw BlackBerry on pillow. She got out of the bed and took Brandon's sweatshirt. He gave her it month ago. Stella wear it and laid on the bed again. She pulled hood on her head and fell asleep. She had a terrible nightmare. She dreamed that she had been kidnapped by someone in front of Brandon. But her boyfriend didn't help her. She woke up scared. Without thinking, she dressed up and went to Red Fountain. She had to see Brandon. On the courtyard she saw Timmy.

-Hello, Timmy! Do you know where Brandon is? – she asked. Timmy looked at her and fixed his glasses.

-Of course, I do. He is in his room. – he replied. Stella nodded and went to Brandon's room. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She ignored it and came in. Brandon was sitting on bed with earphones in his ears. Stella just smiled and came closer. She placed hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly. When he saw his girlfriend he smiled to her and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

-Hey, sweetheart. – he said. Stella looked at him.

-Why didn't you pick up your phone? – she asked. Brandon kissed her cheek.

-I'm sorry. I just switched off my phone. Can you forgive me?

-Sure. – she giggled and kissed his lips. When she broke the kiss, she looked around his room. Suddenly she frozen when she saw something.

This "something" was her photo in green frame. Glass, behind which was a picture, was broken. It looked like it was stamped with his fist. Stella was sure that was Brandon's fist.

**So? ****How****do you think****, why ****Brandon****broke****her picture? ****I already have an idea for the next chapter! Reviews!**


	3. bad things

Stella looked at the photo. Then, she looked at her boyfriend. She was afraid to ask him about it.

-Do you want to go somewhere? For a walk? – Brandon asked. Stella just gulped and nodded.

Brandon took of his wardrobe his jacket and held Stella's hand.

-You have stronger grip… - Stella whispered. Brandon looked at her and blinked slowly.

-What? What do you mean? – he asked. Stella shrugged. – Stella, what happened? Tell me.

-Nothing, Brandon. I just asked. – she climbed up on toes and kissed his cheek. Brandon smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. They began to walk around forest which separates Red Fountain and Alfea. Stella watched sky. When she was doing it, Brandon spurted white rose and gave it to Stella.

-Thanks, honey. – she said and stopped walk. Brandon looked at her gold eyes and leaned to her. Stella closed her eyes. She touched his lips by hers. She let his tongue to move around her mouth. She completely forgot about what she saw in Brandon's room. When they broke up the kiss, Brandon hugged his girlfriend. Stella laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

-Hey, babe. I've got idea. Let's go to the Daizy's Cafe. They have brilliant cappuccino. – he asked Stella and she nodded. When they reached Café, Brandon opened the doors for Stella. Stella smiled to him. They ordered two cappuccinos. They began to talk about school. Brandon paid to waitress. Stella started to drink her chocolate cappuccino. Then, she noted that Brandon looked at her with big smile.

-What happened? Have I something on my face?

-Yes, some chocolate. – Brandon explained and Stella looked at herself on window glass. She didn't see anything.

-Where?

-Here – he said and kissed her lips. Stella kissed him back and smiled.

When they drank cappuccino and left the cafe, they began to walk down the street. Brandon suddenly frowned and grimaced. He touched his forehead. Stella looked at him, scared.

-Honey, is everything allright? – she asked softly. Brandon shook his head, in pain.

-What's wrong? Do you have a fever? – she asked and gently put her hand on his forehead. Brandon barely smiled to her.

-Nothing, Stell. I just… I feel badly… - he whispered.

-Let's go to the Red Fountain, to your room. – she said and held his warm hand. Brandon nodded. They began to walk toward the Red Fountain. When they reached Brandon's room, he opened the door. Stella came in. Brandon sat on his couch. Stella sat next to him and faced him.

-Tell me, honey. Is everything allright? – asked Stella. Brandon just looked at her, without words.

-Brandon, do you… hiding something from me? – she asked carefully and softly. Suddenly Brandon face turned into red. He frowned. Stella quickly moved away from him. She didn't know why she did this. Then, Brandon grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. Stella saw that in his eyes is something bad and cruel.

-B- Brandon… what are you going to do? – she asked with fear. She started to struggle, but it doesn't works. Brandon grabbed her other arm. He looked at her.

-Don't be so nosy Stella… It always ends badly! – he hissed. Stella was really scared.

-Brandon… what are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong… Please, what's happened? – she whispered with tears in her eyes. Brandon started to laughed. He pushed her into his bed. He started to kiss her wildly. Stella started to struggle.

-Brandon, what are you doing? Stop! – she cried. She felt pain in her body. Suddenly, slapped went across her face. She looked at Brandon, surprised. That was the first time, when Brandon beat her.

-In this way ends every disobedience. – Brandon said with cruel in his voice. Stella started to cry.

-Brandon? Why are you hurt me? – she whispered. Brandon's eyes suddenly widened. He looked at Stella again. He noted red trace on her cheek.

-Stella? – he asked softly. Stella quickly went out of his bed and escaped from his room.

She didn't know why her Brandon did this.

She was embarrassed, and her heart was broken.


	4. the truth

Stella laid on Her bed and cried. She didn't understand why Brandon did that. She looked at a picture of her and Brandon. She felt like her heart breaks. She felt so embarrassed and disappointed. She felt that her cheek is still swollen.

In the same time, Brandon still looked surprised on his door. He knew he did something bad. He knew that he must go to Stella, explain her everything and apologize her. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell her the truth.

_If I tell__her the truth__, she __will break up__with me.__ She __wouldn't want__to talk to me__. __She__wouldn't want__to see__ me __anymore__._

_But I can't leave it. I must go to her. I hurt her so much. I must just see her. _

Brandon left the room and found his motorbike. He went to Alfea. He knocked on Stella's door.

-Stella? – he asked softly. – Stel? Please, open the door. I must tell you something. I am so sorry! Please, open the door…

-Leave me alone! I don't want to see you! I hate you! I shouldn't fall in love with you! – she yelled. Her words hurts Brandon. He pushed the door and came in. Stella was on her bed. She looked at Brandon. She has tears in her eyes. Brandon came closer to her bed. He reached his hand to her. Stella draped herself in her arms and curled up. Brandon looked at her surprised and confused.

_Is she… Is she afraid of me? …_

-Leave me alone! I hate you! – she cried with tears in her eyes. Brandon gently wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly and rocked her in his arms. Tears came down of his eyes.

-Leave… leave, please… - she barely whispered in his chest. Brandon stroked her hair. He hugged her as tight as he can. He felt his shirt is wet.

-I'm so sorry, Stel. I shouldn't did that to you. A moron like me should burn in hell. I didn't mean it to happened. I'm sorry. Can we… can we just fix it? – Brandon asked. Stella keep quiet. Brandon sighed.

-Brandon… - she whispered. – Brandon, can you tell me what's happened?... You must tell me that.

-Ok, Stel. Ok, I'll tell you the truth… But that truth it's terrible…

**Sooo ? What is that truth? Reviews!**


	5. explain

**Stella P.O.V**

I… I can't believe my ears… NO! It couldn't happened! What should I say? What should I do?...

Brandon buried his face in his hands. Should… should I be afraid of him now? I must do something.

-Brandon… - I whispered. I came closer to him and hugged him. – Tell me that is not true.

-Stella, it's true… I think… you should leave now. I probably can hurt you. I can't control myself now… Please, leave me alone, Stel. I don't want to hurt you.

-As you wish, Brandon. – I said and leave his room. I shouldn't did that, but what else I can do? Tears came down of my eyes.

**Flashback**

_Brandon looked at me sadly. Then, he got up and walked to his drawer. He took of something. What is it? It was little box with pills. _

_-Brandon? What is it?_

_-Stella… Look, I just… I just wanted to be stronger. I bought it but I didn't read leaflet. I started taking these drugs. Later, I noticed that in these drugs is psychotropic ingredient…_

_-What? – I cried.- It's impossible!_

_-But it's true. Now… I can't control myself… I just… I just can't, Stella. _

**End of flashback**

I started to cry. I slipped to the wall of the hallway and cried. It will be over? Everything I had with Brandon… it's over?

**Brandon P.O.V**

I shouldn't tell her that. But she must to know the truth. Now my room is empty. And my life is empty.

Suddenly, I heard a cry. Stella's cry. I ran out of my room and I saw Stella, crying, on the floor.

-Stella… Stella, please, got up… C'mon. – I whispered. I took her on my arms in wedding style. I rocked her when I took her to my room. Stella hugged me tightly. I put her on my bed and covered her with my blankets. Stella sobbed. She put her face in pillow and closed her eyes. I was watching her. My beautiful angel…


End file.
